Waiting Under Sakura's Blossom
by Vanillatte Mint
Summary: pertemuan ditengah putihnya salju memberikan kesan yang mendalam baginya. Mampukah ia menunggu seseorang menjemputnya dan membawakan karangan bunga untuknya? Mampukah hatinya bertahan agar tak berpaling pada orang lain? RnR please! my first story.


**Inspired by: My Boy X My Love**

**Pairing : **Um... tebak aja nyaaa~ ! *dijitak*

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Hurt**

**Warning : **Fic Nista, Gaje, OOC, AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! Jangan tertipu oleh chap ini!

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waiting Under Sakura's Blossom © NaMizu**

**Please RnR!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Aku terus menunggunya...

Tanpa menghiraukan sang waktu yang terus bergulir sekian lamanya...

Menunggunya untuk datang menemuiku...

Dengan membawa karangan bunga di tangannya...

Dan tersenyum lembut...

Hanya untukku...

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~*** ~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

**Waiting Under Sakura's Blossom**

**Chap 1**

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~*** ~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

11 Februari...

"Ayo kita pulang, Tobi," seru seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berwajah stoic sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa letih setelah berjalan cukup lama dan menghirup udara sore hari itu yang terasa begitu menyejukkan. Aroma salju yang berbaur dengan tanah masih terasa kental sore itu. Tempat itu masih terlindungi dari polusi yang dihasilkan oleh kendaraan bermotor karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari jalan raya.

"Meong," kucing peliharaan pemuda tersebut melompat dan menyamankan diri serta menggeliat manja di dalam hangatnya pelukan sang majikan.

Lalu pemuda berambut senada dengan bola matanya itu pun berjalan pulang bersama kucing kesayangannya. Mereka melewati jalan setapak, rute jalan-jalan yang biasa mereka lewati setiap sore itu. Mereka selalu melewati jalan belakang sebuah sekolah SMP elit, dimana banyak ditumbuhi pohon sakura di setiap sisi jalannya. Yah...walaupun mereka tak akan melihat indahnya bunga Sakura karena sekarang masih pertengahan musim dingin.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang sedang terlelap di bawah pohon Sakura.

.

.

.

"Umm..." gumam gadis itu pelan saat meregangkan ototnya dan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan betapa indahnya biru langit yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat, menunjukkan kepribadian sang pemilik yang begitu ceria.

"............"

'Kucing?' batinnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus dan lembut menyentuh pipi mungilnya. Matanya menerawang ke atas, berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat alasan mengapa ia bisa berada disini.

'Aku ketiduran ya?' gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar mentari yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Dengan malas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangun.

....................................................

'EEEHHH?!!' pekiknya tertahan ketika melihat sosok seorang lelaki─yang sedang terlelap─di samping kirinya ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda tersebut membuka matanya, memperlihatkan hitamnya bola mata onyx miliknya...

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga. Ini rute jalan-jalanku dan Tobi, bisakah kamu bunuh diri di tempat lain?" pemuda itu pun duduk dan meletakkan kucingnya ke dalam gendongannya.

'Siapa dia? Tunggu...apa katanya tadi? Bunuh diri?' batinnya sambil menatap bingung ke arah pemuda tersebut, berusaha meminta penjelasan melalui mata aquamarinenya.

"Tobi, ayo kita pulang," pemuda tersebut berdiri dan berjalan menjauh membelakangi gadis itu, tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari gadis itu, walaupun ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan tersebut.

"Aku bukan mau bunuh diri...hyaa~" tubuhnya limbung ketika ia berusaha berdiri untuk menyusul pemuda berwajah stoic itu.

BLUGH

'Tu-tubuhku membeku!!! Kakiku sulit digerakkan!!?' batinnya panik dan berusaha berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang memalukan dengan pantat di atas, alias menungging. Walaupun dia memakai mantel panjang serta sepatu boots, tetap saja seseorang yang tidur diluar─ditengah musim dingin─selama berjam-jam akan membeku juga, 'kan?

'Dia nggak bisa berdiri,' batin pemuda itu sambil berjalan kembali, menatap bingung dan menahan tawanya atas ulah gadis yang baru beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya itu.

GYUT

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berwajah stoic itu seraya memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, membantunya berdiri dengan suara datarnya.

Naruto's POV

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berwajah stoic itu seraya memegang kedua bahuku, berusaha membantuku berdiri. Hampir tak ada nada bicara yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

DEG

"Te-terima kasih," jawabku terbata-bata. Aku merasa mukaku sedikit merona ketika jarak wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Baru kusadari, wajahnya terlihat tampan dalam putihnya salju yang menambah pucat kulitnya yang putih.

"Kalau memang ada masalah kenapa nggak cerita aja?" pemuda itu pun melepaskan pegangannya dariku dengan hati-hati. Mungkin dia khawatir kalau-kalau aku akan terjatuh lagi.

"Eh? masa─"

"Wahai nona yang ingin bunuh diri," potongnya.

"Naruto! Namaku Namikaze Naruto!!" sahutku kesal dan langsung cemberut ketika mendengar enam kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Aku Itachi. Ini kucingku, Tobi. Salam kenal. Lalu...apa yang menjadi motifmu nona?" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sementara Tobi melompat–lompat kegirangan dan berlari mengejar kupu-kupu yang tadi numpang lewat di depan congornya. Seandainya Tobi manusia, mungkin dia sudah dikategorikan autis, melihat cara melompatnya yang err...aneh? Mana ada kucing yang melompat hanya menggunakan kedua kakinya sementara kedua kaki depannya berusaha meraih kupu-kupu yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ituu~!!!" geramku emosi, menutupi wajahku yang mulai merona lagi dibuatnya. Tak kusangka dia bisa tersenyum selembut itu.

"Aku hanya sedang suntuk. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk SMU...meskipun sebetulnya aku nggak suka. Begitu aku melihat salju yang begitu indah, aku jadi ingin menjernihkan pikiranku dan tanpa sadar tertidur," lanjutku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Hmm...calon peserta ujian yang kesepian ya. Turut berduka cita," gurau Itachi yang menurutku tak lucu sama sekali.

"Huh! Selamat tinggal!" sahutku emosi seraya berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Normal's POV

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi dan berusaha menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Belajar di perpustakaan. Huh! Aku memang calon peserta ujian yang kesepian," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati...ada tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari perpustakaan," Itachi menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

"Eh? Taman?" tanya Naruto heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Perpustakaan cuma bikin jenuh calon peserta ujian," Itachi berjalan menuju bangku taman dan meletakkan Tobi di atas meja taman yang menyatu dengan bangku taman.

"Itachi anak SMU? Pernah ikut ujian masuk SMU?" Naruto pun duduk di bangku taman, berhadapan dengan Itachi dengan sebuah meja panjang yang memisahkan jarak keduanya.

"Pernah. Bulan April lalu aku kelas 3 SMU. Tapi aku berhenti sekolah…karena fisikku lemah," Itachi berpose seperti orang batuk dengan suara─yang dibuat─lirih.

"Huh! Kamu bohong 'kan?!" celetuk Naruto tepat sasaran sambil memonyongkan bibirnya 5 senti. *?*

"Kok kamu tahu, sih?" protes Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, sweatdrop.

"Orang yang lemah fisik pasti mati kalau tertidur ditengah salju, tahu!!!" Naruto berkacak pinggang dan memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Itu karena kamu gak bangun-bangun," kilah Itachi, "uh, aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat belajar," lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan kepala di atas meja─dengan tangan sebagai bantalan. Tobi juga ikut tidur di sebelah Itachi setelah ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang gak jelas, yaitu berusaha menggigit buntutnya yang berbentuk seperti lolipop yang jelas-jelas gak bakal bisa diraihnya karena terlalu pendek. (;=,=)

Naruto's POV

'Uhh...mereka berdua mirip sekali. Tapi rasanya...aku jadi lebih tenang. Aku terus merasa jenuh dan stres hingga kemarin. Uh, aku jadi ikut ngantuk...' aku pun merebahkan diri di atas meja, mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Itachi.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sedikit tersentak karena ternyata Itachi sudah bangun lebih dulu dan duduk di sebelahku,'Wah! Dia pakai kacamata?! Jadi kelihatan pintar...dan lebih keren! Kyaaaa!' aku terus menatapnya dengan wajah nepsong dan tanpa berkedip selama 1 jam. Air liur pun mulai menetes dari sudut bibirku.*!!?*

"Naruto, ini banyak yang salah. Ga papa, nih? Yakin mau ikut ujian masuk ke sekolah elit itu?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Ada sedikit nada mengejek dalam kalimatnya─yang untungnya tak disadari Naruto─.

'Eh?' pikirku, muncul sebuah keringat yang dengan mulusnya meluncur melewati pelipisku.

"Banyak salah? Memangnya Itachi tahu?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan meletakkan jari telunjukku di daguku dan mengerutkan alisku.

"Huh! Ga sopan," omelnya. Muncul dua pembuluh vena yang menyilang di keningnya, kesal.

"Waktu aku sekolah, aku dapat peringkat terbaik. Ujian tinggal sebulan lagi. Apa nggak masalah...? Ng... kenapa melihatku begitu?" lanjutnya dan menatap ilfil ke arahku.

"Itachi kelihatan lebih pintar ya kalau pakai kacamata…keren lagi! Kamu pasti lebih populer kalau pakai kacamata," jawabku nggak nyambung sambil nyengir innocent, memamerkan deretan gigiku yang tersusun rapi. *cling!*

"Terima kasih sarannya," Itachi mendorong dahiku menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Lalu, ia pun kembali mengoreksi soal-soal yang telah kujawab di buku latihanku.

"Naruto, mulai besok datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan mengajarkan semuanya agar kau lulus," lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku latihanku.

'Eh? Berarti… dia jadi guru privatku dong?!' pekikku dalam hati. Sejujurnya, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa senang yang kurasakan ketika Itachi menawarkan menjadi guru privatku.

Kalau saat ini aku menolak, mungkin aku nggak akan menyadari bahwa aku…menyukai Itachi. Bersama dengan Itachi, adalah masa paling menyenangkan…dalam hidupku selama 15 tahun ini.

Tapi...

Tidak segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, bukan?

.

.

.

::~::~::~*** ~::~::~::

ToBeContinued

::~::~::~*** ~::~::~::

**A/N: **

Nyaa~ akhirnya selese juga chap 1!!! (ToT)v

Huhuhu~ padahal rencananya bakal di apdet bulan Juni. Tapi tapi tapi karena adanya MOPD yang amat suangat muerepuotkhan suekalehh itoeh –lebah ah!– ckckck...ga nyangka MOPDnya bakal kayak gitu...

Mana tugas yang dikasih para Senpai banyaknyaaaaa~ ampun dah!! DX

Tugas yang bisanya dikerjain 3 hari, dipaksa buat dikerjain sehari?!!! Mana hapalan bejibun lagi!? Ya DJ!!! –kok malah curhat?!–

Yah, pkokoe begitulah...

Fic yang harusnya udah dikirim awal Juni, malah baru sekarang kekirimnya (;=,=)

Dan saia juga baru buat account'a minggu lalu! MINGGU LALU! –ngotot bgt sie!–

Oh ya, saia ga pinter bikin POV, cuma ngotot pengen bikin aja, jadinya gitu deh T3T

Pendekkah?? Gaje? Abal? Nista? Mohon maklumi hal-hal tsb... (;~,~)

Saia author yang baru bergabung dalam FFn, tapi saia tak mau menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai alasan untuk menutupi segala kekurangan dan kesalahan saia. Thank's to Naara Akira atau biasa saia panggil Nacchan yang berbaik hati menemani saia membuat Fic ini sambil tidur*dijitak* ampun! Saia bercanda!

Kalo boleh jujur, saia g suka nulis, dan ini adalah kali pertama saia menulis cerita. Saya tertarik u/ menulis setelah membaca FFn. Yey! –g jls bgt–

Kritik serta saran yang membangun dapat menambah minat sang author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini... *disorakin karena g ada yg nunggu ni cerita*

Tidak menerima FLAME!!!

Special thank's to _READER & REVIEWER_ yang mau menyempatkan dirinya membaca fic nista ini...

So, mind to REVIEW??!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
